


don't sleep on me

by taegikook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cuddling, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, big spoon!Taehyung, insomniac!yoongi, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegikook/pseuds/taegikook
Summary: yoongi is an insomniac while taehyung needs a warm bed to sleep on





	

**Author's Note:**

> taegi with 3k words; and here I need to write a one-page reflection paper. priorities. 
> 
> ps. happy 1k fics for taegi!

It was supposedly a simple request, a simple “hyung, can I sleepover at your place?” that Yoongi didn’t hesitate to accept because for one, he’s an insomniac, and number two, it’s his dongsaeng, Taehyung, asking that simple request. Yoongi couldn’t be bothered because he rarely goes to bed anyway, and if ever he does, he would just simply lie there on his bed, mind drifting to a faraway place. He wouldn’t want to be unproductive so no, he’d much prefer to stay in his studio and work on his music.

 

Taehyung, though, was hesitant to ask his hyung that simple request because he knew that Yoongi likes to be left alone. Taehyung knew Yoongi the best, and by asking this ‘simple’ request, he knew he might end up invading Yoongi’s privacy, but in the end, he had to or else he’ll end up sleeping while freezing to death because Jimin forgot to ask the maintenance guy to fix their apartment’s heater. Jimin, his best friend, was more than happy to sleepover at someone else’s place (and Taehyung might’ve cursed Jimin for being such an inconsiderate asshole, he knew that Taehyung, despite being a social butterfly, doesn’t sleep well when he’s not in his own bed.)

 

“Hyung, just for tonight, I promise you I will behave!” Taehyung promised, sputtering out apologies that Yoongi simply shrugged off because seriously, it’s not really big of a deal.

 

“I will be more than happy to occupy the couch, hyung! Just let me stay here for a while” Taehyung pleaded (Yoongi thought Taehyung's being a little bit dramatic)

 

“You can sleep on my bed Tae, it’s not like I’m using it properly anyways” Yoongi murmured, already heading to his studio to continue working on his project

 

“Really?! Thank you so much hyung, you’re really my savior!” Taehyung gratefully said which earned him a chuckle from Yoongi

 

“It’s no problem, really”

 

* * *

 

But as it turns out, the heater in Taehyung and Jimin’s apartment wouldn’t be fixed within one day. The maintenance guy said that they needed to order some parts from the company to fix it, and it would take a week for the spare parts to arrive. Taehyung felt panicky because where else would he go? He already slept at Yoongi’s place and asking him to let him stay for one week is too much! But the problem was solved when Yoongi overheard Taehyung’s conversation with Jimin and simply said “you can stay until your heater gets fixed” which relieved Taehyung but also made him feel guilty for overstaying; feeling like he’s imposing too much on Yoongi. Yoongi almost had to stop himself from scolding Taehyung for being such a worrywart, besides, it’s not like he’s a random stranger that Yoongi allowed to sleepover.

 

“I’ll definitely make it up to you, hyung” Taehyung promised

 

Yoongi simply smiled, yawning as he heads to his studio again. It’s funny how he’s feeling sleepy all of a sudden when he can go on for three days without getting a wink of sleep, he thought of Taehyung for a moment and decided that the kid didn’t really bother him at all, he can definitely go through a week with him staying over, he supposed.

 

“See you later hyung!” Taehyung called out before heading out to get some clothes from their freezing apartment.

 

* * *

 

It might be weird but Yoongi found himself dozing off to sleep when he and Taehyung were hanging out in the living room, both settled comfortably on the couch. Taehyung was watching one of his animes which Yoongi didn’t mind to watch as well, trying to keep his mind off things after a composer’s block. Yoongi thought it might be because of the lack of sleep or coffee but his thoughts landed on one certain, Kim Taehyung, who’s currently pressed beside him, warm and soft to touch.

 

Taehyung is as bright as the sunshine, a very warm and happy person in general. Yoongi knew Taehyung’s usually loud but it made him appreciate the younger more when he figured that he’s being considerably quiet for Yoongi’s sake. Taehyung’s being considerate (because of course, he’s doing him a favor) and Yoongi would’ve easily ignored it if not for the fact that there were other people who asked to sleepover but were not too considerate just like Taehyung’s being.

 

“Feel free to sleep on the bed, Tae” Yoongi casually stated, feeling the need to emphasize that Taehyung is more than welcome to sleep on his bed

 

Those were the last words he could remember that night.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi woke up with a jolt when a clean but unfamiliar scent invaded his nose, his face was buried in which he assumed as his pillow, but when his mind started to properly function, he’s more than aware that it is  _not_ actually his pillow but a human. A human named Kim Taehyung, who else would it be? Yoongi’s face was buried in the crook of Taehyung’s neck, the reason why his scent was strong enough to wake Yoongi up from his slumber. Taehyung’s arms were wrapped around him, legs tangled with his. It was morning, Yoongi concluded, because the light that’s currently filtering in his room would indicate that. But the question is: why is he on his bed and with one Kim Taehyung on his side?

 

When did he fall asleep? Why is Taehyung  _cuddling_ him? These questions filled Yoongi’s mind but for some reason, he stayed still in order not to wake the younger up. Yoongi wouldn’t admit it out loud but he found it oddly comforting, and he wouldn’t mind to enjoy the warmth for a few more minutes that the younger’s currently offering him.

 

When Taehyung stirred, Yoongi knew that he’s about to wake up from his dreamland.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Yoongi deadpanned

 

And Yoongi almost laughed when Taehyung’s eyes snapped open with pure terror, pushing himself away from Yoongi as if he’s about to get eaten by a monster. Yoongi would’ve felt bad if not for the amusing sight of Kim Taehyung being horribly terrified on the floor.

 

“H-hyung” Taehyung stuttered,  _he’s really that scared?_

 

“Good morning to you too”

 

“I-I… I can explain!”

 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow instead to stop himself from grinning because he’s sure Taehyung’s one second away from peeing himself (and Yoongi wouldn’t want that at all, he’d rather save Taehyung from a disastrous end, besides, it would be a pity for him to be scarred with shame)

 

 “You fell asleep last night and of course, I would feel bad if I left you on the couch!” Taehyung defensively said

 

“So you decided it would be best to  _cuddle_  with me?” He’s definitely enjoying this, Yoongi reckoned

 

“Ye— NO! No it’s not like that! I mean, it would be very uncomfortable to sleep on the couch, yeah? And besides, this  _is_  your bed” he patted the bed to emphasize his point, Yoongi’s definitely amused

 

“And you carried me here?”

 

Taehyung nodded, face blushing a scarlet red

 

“Then why didn’t you sleep on the couch? Isn’t that kind of the cliché rule in a drama or something?” Yoongi’s bluffing just to tease the younger

 

“Erm, it’s because you did say to feel free to sleep on the bed so I kinda thought it’s a permission?” (And Taehyung would have added “and it wouldn’t be too comfortable to sleep on the couch, with my height and all” but he surmised that it wouldn’t be a really wise idea) Yoongi gave him a judging look, Taehyung deflates “well okay, maybe because I felt bad leaving you last night? I mean, no offense hyung, you looked lonely.”

 

Yoongi didn’t expect  _that_ “what do you mean?”

 

“Because hyung, you kind of asked me to stay?”

 

Yoongi figured that Taehyung wouldn’t elaborate more. Maybe  _he did_ kind of ask someone in his dream to stay and with his subconscious mind working, he probably uttered those words out loud.

 

“Okay”

 

Yoongi wouldn’t admit it but he felt thankful to Taehyung because he didn’t leave him despite the fact that he knows there will be consequences for his actions the next morning. Taehyung braved himself to give what Yoongi might’ve needed.

 

Yoongi suddenly had this notion that he wouldn’t mind waking up this early in the morning if he has someone like Taehyung to greet it with.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

Yoongi thinks it’s strange that he’s starting to become…  _normal?_ Normal in a sense that he’s no longer having a hard time to get an actual sleep. To be more precise though, he’s been sleeping a lot that it’s starting to not become  _normal,_ even for him _._ Is he now turning into a narcoleptic? Yoongi laughs, because from an insomniac to a narcoleptic? How ridiculous, right?

 

But Yoongi noticed that it started happening when Taehyung decided to sleepover at his place. Yoongi found it disconcerting to say the least. He was so used to his routine of not sleeping and working on his music for days on end, but that routine has been disrupted the moment Taehyung stayed with him. He is not complaining per se, he’s just, confused? Mildly alarmed?

 

Because the other day, Taehyung decided to return his favor by bringing him to a café. Yoongi accepted because he needed a decent cup of brewed coffee and not some instant coffee that he bought in the convenience store. But the odd thing happened when he was waiting for their order to arrive, Taehyung was talking to him in an animated way (moderately loud, in Yoongi’s opinion) when he found himself dozing off. He was trying so hard to focus on what Taehyung’s saying when a sudden urge to sleep hit him. Taehyung even paused when he noticed Yoongi’s unresponsiveness; Yoongi was quiet but he was never intentionally rude or unresponsive. He would usually grunt or hum in response to let the other know that he’s listening. Taehyung, who thought of a good idea, then told him to wait, suggesting to Yoongi that he’d ask the barista to just have their orders for take-out, Yoongi just simply nodded, mind already drifting elsewhere.

 

When they headed out of the café, Taehyung unlocked his car doors and helped Yoongi to settle inside the car and onto the passenger seat. Yoongi didn’t complain, feeling too tired to do so (because if it were on normal days, Yoongi would’ve reprimanded the other for treating him like a maiden because after all, he’s an independent adult who can fend for himself). Apparently, the moment Taehyung went inside the car, he was already fast asleep. Yoongi couldn’t recall how that happened but he no longer asked Taehyung because it was clear that the younger wasn’t the least bothered by it.

 

But Yoongi’s sleeping escapade continued until one day, Taehyung kind of complained to him how he can no longer spend some time with his hyung. Okay, Yoongi would’ve retorted that Taehyung has no right to complain since he was doing him a favor by letting him stay in his place but he didn’t since he found this newfound habit of his as odd. He was supposedly an insomniac, right? And besides, he kind of enjoyed spending time with Taehyung as well. He might’ve felt a bit bad for that last one though.

 

But the question is: where did the insomniac Yoongi go?

 

* * *

 

The answer was simple, really. Yoongi found the answer the moment Taehyung moved back to his shared apartment with Jimin. Yoongi’s insomnia returned with a vengeance. So when Taehyung came by to visit him (to check up on him, because you know, a proper dongsaeng duty), he was no longer surprised when the younger exclaimed in horror the moment he saw Yoongi in his current state.

 

He looked like a zombie to put it simply.  

 

“What happened to you?!”

“You know the answer to that, Tae.”

“But you’ve been sleeping quite a lot these past few days, right? How come you look like a zombie now?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Yoongi grumbled  
  
Taehyung gave him a considering look, mind working to find a plausible answer.

 

“You kept on sleeping when I was with you, hyung” Taehyung pointed out. The next words were said slowly— probably thinking of a better way to say what he wanted to say “is it because you find me  _boring?”_

Yoongi’s eyes widened and the next word came out unfiltered because of the ugly conclusion “no!”

“Then why do you always sleep when I’m with you? I mean, I really wanted to spend some time with you during those times.”

Yoongi didn’t know how to answer because he doesn’t understand himself either. Really, why?

 

He looked at Taehyung for quite some time, trying to find the answer somewhere in those warm brown eyes. It must be related to Taehyung, Yoongi thought, but he was not sure how to connect it just yet.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re drifting away again. You’re  _about_ to fall asleep on me, aren’t you?” Taehyung admonished kindly

 

“It must be your effect then.” Yoongi concluded “you make me want to sleep”

 

“Hey! What does that mean?” Taehyung asked, feeling offended

 

Yoongi realized that they’re still standing by his doorway

 

“I don’t know, for now, can you like… go inside? And probably go to bed with me?” Yoongi asked nonchalantly, already wanting to sleep after three days of evasion

 

“Aish seriously—you, just…” Taehyung stammered, caught off guard by Yoongi’s sudden request “let’s go.”

 

Taehyung was about to say something but he decided to just let it go for now, instead, he grabbed Yoongi’s wrist and dragged him towards his bedroom. Taehyung led Yoongi to his bed, and the older of the two immediately flopped down, feeling tired but contented. Taehyung didn’t follow immediately, he only stared at Yoongi’s figure “so, are you just going to stand there or actually help me sleep?”

 

“I don’t know how I can help you with that, honestly.”

 

“Just lie down with me and I guess that will do the trick, Tae.”  
  
“Okay.”

 

Yoongi scooted to the right, creating some space for Taehyung. Taehyung sat on his bed, back pressed against the headboard. Yoongi can hear Taehyung’s thoughts because they were so loud in the silence of his room.  
  
“Shoot.” Yoongi said as a permission for Taehyung to finally ask him questions

 

“Hyung, if you don’t mind me asking, why do always sleep whenever I’m around? I thought you’re an insomniac?”

 

“To be honest Tae, I don’t know either.” Yoongi didn’t bother to answer the last part, it was a rhetorical question anyway

 

“I think you can do better than that, hyung” Taehyung prodded, clearly not satisfied with his answer

  
Yoongi hummed, trying to think of an answer that would be appropriate enough for Taehyung. Yoongi let his mind wander to all the times he’d spent with the other. He cannot deny the fact that he feels sleepy whenever the other is around but he’s 100% sure that it’s not because he’s “boring.” Taehyung is not a boring person, he’s the exact opposite of that to be frank. Yoongi, as much of an introvert he is, really enjoys the time spent with Taehyung. Yoongi thought of Taehyung’s characteristics; he is considerate, warm, kind and someone Yoongi could genuinely trust. Yoongi can even say that Taehyung doesn’t have a single bad bone in his body. Maybe  _that’s_ the reason why.

 

Yoongi feels comfortable whenever Taehyung’s around because of the trust that he’d put upon him. It was the trust and comfort that makes him want to fall into a dreamful state because he feels like there will be no monsters that would want to catch him in his sleep.

 

In a way, Taehyung is like a personal sleeping pill for him.

 

But there’s also Jin or Namjoon whom he feels comfortable around with, and he could definitely say that he trusts them with his life.

 

Maybe there’s something more to Taehyung than what he actually thinks of him

 

Whatever, he’ll figure it out later on

 

For now, he’d answer Taehyung as honestly as possible.

 

“Because I trust you, Tae.”

 

When Yoongi didn’t hear a response, he tilted his head to the side and opened an eye to see his reaction. Taehyung was looking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes, it was a bit intense too. Yoongi felt his heart skip a bit and he doesn’t know why but it just kind of did.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Okay... another question” Yoongi simply nodded while Taehyung took a deep breath “this is actually what I wanted to ask you since I arrived”

 

“Would you like to go out with me? And hopefully without you sleeping on me, again?”

 

Well there’s that hyung and dongsaeng thing but Yoongi cannot find it himself to decline such (inviting) offer

 

Yoongi smiled, “of course Tae, I would like to go out with you but” Taehyung was already smiling but when he heard the dreaded “but,” he inhaled sharply, “but I can’t promise to not sleep on you”

 

Taehyung pouted, feeling a bit disappointed but never take that as a rejection because at least, Yoongi still agreed to go out with him.

 

“Can’t you at least try?” Taehyung bargained

 

“I really need to get proper sleep to do that, I guess. But since you know that I’m an ‘insomniac’ who’s recently catching up some sleep, who knows if I’d get enough energy?” Yoongi teasingly said—he’s clearly onto something, Taehyung thought

 

“Maybe you should sleep with me more often then?” Yoongi suggested innocently

 

Taehyung smiled boxily at him, immediately catching on, “well, that could be arranged.”

 

* * *

 

{ bonus } 

 

Taehyung climbed into the driver’s seat, started the car’s engine before turning to face Yoongi. He was about to say something to Yoongi when he realized that the other had fallen asleep already. Taehyung smiled to himself, trying to calm his beating heart because how can Min Yoongi do this to him? Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to get annoyed at Yoongi because the latter looks so cute whenever he’s sleeping. Okay, Min Yoongi is really cute whether he’s awake or asleep, but the thing is, he looks extra cute this way, looking so innocent. The way his eyes flutter every now and then and the way his pretty pink lips parted. Taehyung would’ve kissed those lips if only that’s not considered illegal and immoral—he would always ask for Yoongi’s consent, of course.

 

After staring at Yoongi for a good two minutes (Taehyung pretty much committed to his memory the cute sleeping face of Yoongi), he reached for the passenger side’s seatbelt and buckled him into safety. And yes, Taehyung kind of enjoyed the close proximity when he was doing that and besides, Yoongi would not know, right?

 

With a huge smile on Taehyung’s face, he started the safe drive towards Yoongi’s home—and maybe, their future home (well, it’s Taehyung’s current home until the heater gets fixed in his apartment).

 

Taehyung would definitely just ask him properly next time.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please don't hesitate to comment~ I really love reading comments. And I would really appreciate your kudos <3 
> 
> ps. I do hope I didn't offend anyone with insomnia, and sorry for that horrible title and summary.


End file.
